


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by akasharpiegirl



Series: The Next Right Thing [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan is actually a happy person in this, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve teaches history, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), every principal since my fifth grade year has been mean so, natasha is the dance teacher, nobody has powers, thor doesn’t know he’s asguardian, we changing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasharpiegirl/pseuds/akasharpiegirl
Summary: *reuploaded due to issues*The teachers at NSHS are preparing for the coming school year and tonight is freshman orientation! Pepper and Tony meet, and so do their kids.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: The Next Right Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing interest in my fic!! It means a lot!
> 
> * disclaimer: NSHS is a fictional high school for this series. Any similarities to a real school is purely coincidental and not on purpose.

Upstate New York, August 2016:

“Let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves, since we have a few completely new members on our team this year. Name, a little about your life, what you do or teach here, and if this isn’t your first year with us, say how long you’ve been a part of our team,” the school’s principal, Happy Hogan, said as the first faculty and staff meeting of the year started. “We’ll start on my left and go around the circle.”

The woman with red hair sitting on his left dropped the pen in her hand before speaking. “Uh, I’m Natasha Romanoff. I’m a lone wolf, really. But I teach dance and twirling in the performing arts department and have done so for four years. The students that I have taught have become more of my family than I could’ve ever imagined.”

A few more people went after her.

“I’m Steve Rogers, graduated from college with a degree in history education, took a few art classes there too. Have a beautiful little family, two adopted girls. My husband owns a painting and ceramics studio. Anyway, I’ve taught here as an American history and government teacher for two years,” a blond haired guy who looked to be in his thirties introduced himself. “I also help run the art club.”

A man, around Tony’s age, spoke up next. “I’m Bruce Banner. I graduated from Harvard University. After doing extensive research work, I’m here teaching biology and chemistry to the next generation of world changers. A lot of people would think I hate the change, but I love it. Head of the science department. I’ve been here for about seven years now.”

Three more employees went.

Tony was next, “So, I’m Tony Stark. I have a daughter starting her freshman year here next week. It’s just the two of us against the world. She wants to go to a Disney park for her senior trip and I have high hopes to fulfill that dream of hers. I made a drastic career change from mechanical engineering to teaching in order to spend more time with my daughter. So, I’ve been teaching physical science and physics for three years. Fourth year starts next Monday. Oh, and I run the robotics club.”

A man with dusty blond hair, who looked to be a gym teacher, spoke up next, “Thor Odinson, yes. Like the myth. Odd coincidence, I’m aware. I start teaching British English this year, though I’ve taught for quite awhile… lost track of how long. I spend most of my time with my brother, Loki, who’s permanently stuck in his teenage emo phase.”

The person next to Thor spoke up, “I’m Clint Barton. I’m the archery coach. I have three kids in the system and in my free time, I help keep a farm with my wife. This is my fourth year working here.”

It was quiet for a moment. Until Clint tapped the woman sitting next to him on the shoulder. 

The woman with strawberry blonde hair jumped in her seat for a minute, as she was zoned in on something she had wrote down. “Oh. I’m Virginia Potts. I am the new freshman guidance counselor. I enjoy cooking and reading novels, but I enjoy helping kids figure out their life purposes more so. I take care of my friends’ nephew, who’s starting his freshman year here as well. I’m looking forward to a great year.”

Tony made a mental note to talk to Pepper after the meeting, something in his soul just told him to. He didn’t know why. 

The meeting dragged on for an hour. As Tony pulled his things together at the end, he found himself going, “Virginia, is it? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Pepper turned away from the food cart where she had been talking to Natasha, spotting the source of the voice that called her name. She walked over to him. “I don’t have kids coming to complain about their schedules until after freshman orientation tonight, so sure.”

Tony laughed at her comment. “You don’t know how many freshmen left my room on the orientation night last year saying they were going to get their science class changed. Came back on Monday, looking like fools. I’m sorry for what you have to deal with during this time of the year. How long have you been in guidance?”

“Oh, I can imagine. At my last school, I had a record of 128 students come to my room after the end bell. Only about twenty left with changes, but that was because there were legitimate problems with their classes… Like they were supposed to be in AP or co-taught,” Pepper sympathized. “I’ve been in guidance for about ten years.”

There was a small pause.

“You said your kid is new this year. I might’ve been the one to pick her classes,” Pepper broke the silence. 

“Probably so. Morgan Stark,” Tony answered her.

“Yes, I was. I hope she likes her classes. Actually, I had to place her in one of your classes, I believe. Due to the honors request and her style of learning. Peter, my friends’ nephew, wanted to look over my shoulder the entire time that I was making his. I got the secretary to distract him by asking him to help set up those back to school banners,” Pepper answered. “You have him for one of your physical science classes, I think.”

“What’s his last name? I looked over some of my rosters before coming down here. Saw a few Peters,” Tony asked her. 

“Parker,” Pepper answered. 

“I did see his name. I hope he enjoys my class… I try to make it a little more bearable than most teachers do,” Tony said after thinking through what he could remember about the rosters. The two walked out of the stuffy conference room. “Well, maybe my kid and Peter will meet at orientation tonight. If not there, it'll be in my class, that's for sure. I don’t know anything about Peter, but Morgan tends to get along with everyone. Unless you dare to say that Frozen is the best Disney movie. In that case, you better run for your life.”

Pepper laughed. “Peter’s actually more of a Star Wars fan, though he loves some of the Disney specific movies. So, how do you know that you have to run for your life? Did you say that?”

Tony’s eyes dilated, thinking back to the moment, “No, no… of course not. Her old best friend said that to her and there was a manhunt chase happening in my backyard for thirty minutes. I saw it through the window when I was grading physics lab reports in the living room.”

“Old best friend, huh? That end the friendship?”, Pepper asked as the two walked into the auditorium. 

“No, I reconciled their friendship once I called for pizza. She moved away, can’t remember where at this point,” Tony explained.

“Peter’s best friend would be in hot water with Morgan then,” Pepper stated as the two began to move chairs out to the cafeteria. 

————

“Last names A through H are in line one. Names I through S are in line two. Names T through Z are in line three. Orientation tables are in the cafeteria. If you have any questions, there will be employees around to help you,” Natasha directed the rabid group of freshmen to the orientation tables, in the comfort of the main office through the intercom system. 

Morgan stayed sitting at one of the black tables in Tony’s classroom, fidgeting with the drawstrings on her hoodie. She didn’t want to go down there. Well, part of her did. But the part of her that was in charge of letting her walk, did not. 

Tony looked over from his desk, “They just called for orientation. My suggestion is to head on down that way.”

“There are three hundred students down there,” Morgan answered. “Too crowded.”

Tony let out a small smile. Morgan had never liked crowds, and Tony thought that was due to coming from a small family. He stood up and walked over to Morgan, “Well, in about two minutes there will be three hundred and one students down there. Go get your schedule and meet some kids, okay? I’ve got other freshmen expected to invade my room in about an hour, you’ve been evicted from my classroom until further notice. It’ll be okay.”

Morgan mumbled something under her breath as she stood up. The two shared a quick hug before she walked down the long hallway and then down the stairs.

She spotted the middle table as soon as she got to the base of the stairwell and absently wandered over into the line. Unbeknownst to her, she had bumped into the kid directly in front of her. 

The kid turned around, wearing a somewhat offensive look, and was about to say something but couldn’t before Morgan came back to reality.

“Oh my God, did I bump into you? I’m so sorry,” Morgan apologized to the boy. “I’m not much for crowds, sorry.”

The kid smiled at Morgan, “Uh, yeah, you did. It’s alright. I understand.” He was wearing a vintage Star Wars shirt, Morgan noticed.

“What’s your name?”, Morgan broke the awkward silence, trying to see how many kids were in front of her and the boy.

“Peter,” he answered. “You?”

“Morgan,” she introduced herself. “It’s nice to meet you. I haven’t seen you around before, did you move from a different district or were you zoned for another middle school in our district?”

“Another district,” Peter confirmed. “My… My, uh, Mom started working here this year, she’s a guidance counselor.” He seemed uncomfortable saying ‘Mom’, which Morgan also noticed, but she let it go. 

“My Dad works here too,” Morgan said as the line moved forward. “He’s a science teacher. He evicted me from his classroom because I didn’t want to come down here.”

Peter laughed, “I get you there, I was sent out too.” He peered over at the line, which just let out two girls. “Do you know anything about your classes?”

“I don’t,” Morgan answered as the line moved again. “Do you?”

“No,” Peter frowned for a moment. “Despite my Mom being a guidance counselor, I wasn’t allowed to look at my schedule. So I’m going in blind just as everyone else is.”

“Oh, I like your shirt by the way,” Morgan mentioned.

“Thanks. You like Star Wars?”, he asked as the line moved again. They were about five people from the front now. 

“Not really. Well, maybe a little. I watch the movies when my Dad does though, which isn’t very often,” Morgan explained. “I grew up on primarily Disney. My Mom and Dad would let me stay up every other Friday night after school to watch a Disney movie before bedtime when I was little. We had this bucket filled with movie names and we’d pick a new one out to watch every week. My favorite was always either Peter Pan or Mulan. But after my Mom died, my Dad carried on the tradition. He just moved our Disney nights to every other Saturday due to his insane work schedule.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Peter sympathetically smiled at his new acquaintance. He felt a little more comfortable in knowing the fact that Morgan has dealt with loss before too.

Morgan nodded, “Thank you, she was a wonderful woman. She was an award winning neurological research analyst in the city. The hospital she worked at gives away a scholarship in her honor every year to one outstanding high school student going to university for neuroscience of neurology.”

“Annaliese Patterson Stark?”, Peter asked.

“Yeah, actually,” Morgan confirmed, confusion on her face. How’d he know? 

“A senior at the high school I was supposed to attend was awarded that scholarship last year,” Peter stated.

“Ah,” Morgan mumbled as the two moved forward to the very front.

“Last names?”, a woman asked the two. 

“Stark,” Morgan answered.

“Parker,” Peter said.

“Morgan, Peter?”, she asked upon searching through many, many packets. 

“Yes,” the two said simultaneously. 

Morgan and Peter received their respective packets.

“Your schedules are inside your packets. If you see any problems with your schedule, please make an appointment with Miss Potts after this evening. Also, you two have to attend a freshmen meeting in the auditorium in about fifteen minutes. So my suggestion would be to head that way. If you need help getting there, senior volunteers will be around for directions,” she explained.

“Thank you,” Morgan said before walking with Peter through the crowded cafeteria area and toward the auditorium. 

The two sat together in the auditorium. 

Morgan inspected her schedule closely, as did peter.

“I have American History with Mr. Rogers,” Morgan said. “First period, at least.” 

“Hey, so do I!”, Peter smiled. 

“Health with Mr. Ducote, second period,” Morgan asked.

“Nope, English,” Peter said.

“Honors Algebra with Mrs. Cordato, third?”, Morgan asked.

“No, band,” Peter answered.

“Honors physical science with…”, Morgan trailed off, trying to keep herself from laughing.

“Your Dad, I assume that’s who Anthony Stark is? Yeah, I have his class too,” Peter stated, smiling a little bit. “So we have first lunch and then our break is grouped together.” 

“I have dance and baton twirling with Miss Romanoff after lunch and break, what about you?”, Morgan asked.

“Health,” Peter read the course name.

“English, Mrs. Jenkins,” Morgan finished off her schedule.

“Algebra,” Peter finished off his. “Hey, we’ve got two classes together. That’s cool.”

“Yeah, that is pretty awesome,” Morgan smiled. 

A few minutes passed, before the entire auditorium was filled with the class of 2020. 

“Good evening, Northview Senior High School’s class of 2020! Monday marks the beginning of your secondary education journey,” Happy spoke. “For the next four years, the faculty and staff here, along with the students sitting on either side of you, will hopefully become like a second family to you. This is a place where not only you will grow, but the people teaching you, will grow too. These next four years, we will equip every single one of you to move forward in life toward whatever direction that you set your mind to. Whether that be with the military, right away to the job force, or to college. We want to foster your academic success, creativity, and athleticism, along with hope and understanding here. That’s our goal, our mission. My name is Harold Hogan, your principal, and I’m proud to welcome you all to high school.”

————

“And with that being said, go on Northview Nighthawks. Your teachers are waiting to greet you in their classrooms and give you any information you need to start your freshman year off right. If you need any help at all finding where your classes are, there are senior volunteers at the opening of every hallway that will be happy to help you find your way. Also, lockers are available for renting in the foyer for ten dollars.”

“Dad told me people call him Happy,” Morgan said as she and Peter walked out of the auditorium and were trekking upstairs to find their first class. “I thought it was a joke because he gives everyone nicknames. But he generally seems like such a happy person.”

“So, what’s your Dad’s nickname for you?”, Peter laughed as the two walked to the end of the first hallway. 

“Hey Maguna, how’d it go?”, Tony asked at the sight of his daughter. Three kids left Tony’s room with red sheets of paper that Morgan recognized as his general education syllabus.

“That’s his nickname for me,” Morgan answered a moment later. “Would you like to go meet Mr. Rogers or meet my Dad first? Rogers is right across the way.”

“Maguna?”, Peter repeated. “Where’d that come from? Also, your Dad is okay.”

“He says it’s how I pronounced my name the first time I tried to say it, when I was a toddler. It just stuck, I guess,” Morgan explained. She approached her Dad a second later. “It went fine. I have you for fourth period.”

“I know,” Tony answered before looking at Peter. “Who’s that?”

“Peter Parker, I met him in line for my schedule,” Morgan answered. 

“Oh, Miss Potts told me about you. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Parker,” Tony said, shaking Peter’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted Tony. 

“You have me for my fourth period physical science class, correct?”, Tony asked.

“I believe so, same as Morgan,” Peter confirmed. 

Tony picked up a folder and flipped through a few pages until he landed on one specific page. He took it out of the folder and handed it to Peter. “I have to be honest in saying that I forgot to state on the materials needed portion that you probably should have a folder or two for homework and graded assignments, but using tab dividers in your three ring binder would work just as well.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded as he flipped over the paper he had been given. “Thank you for the information.”

“Of course,” Tony stated. He looked at Morgan, “You remind me to give me yours after you make your rounds?”

“Sure,” Morgan agreed. 

“And, go get yourself a locker before you come back,” Tony mentioned.

“What? I can’t leave my stuff with you? That’s not fair, I’m your daughter,” Morgan disputed, shock washing over her face, arms now crossed.

“My daughter, you are. But, you need to take on the responsibility of keeping your stuff. Plus, I don’t want to have to explain to a bunch of children why I can let you leave your stuff behind my desk and not theirs,” Tony answered. 

Morgan still seemed shocked, while Peter was stifling laughter at the situation.

“Okay, you can keep your lunch with me. But that’s it,” Tony gave in.

“Thank you,” Morgan huffed.

“You’re welcome,” Tony smiled at his kid. “Now, go forth. Meet your other teachers, because I need to keep working. Your eviction will be revoked once you come back with all of your syllabi and have that purchased locker sheet with you.”

Peter and Morgan walked away, toward Steve’s classroom that was on the right hand side of the hallway, a few doors down from where Tony’s was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed.


End file.
